The present invention relates to wheelchairs, and relates more particularly to an armrest-driven wheelchair which is propelled to move forwards or backwards by turning two armrests back and forth.
Various motor-driven wheelchairs have been developed, and have appeared on the market. However, these motor-driven wheelchairs are still not popular for the disadvantage of complicated structure and expensive cost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,709, issued to Fong-Chung Kao, discloses a wheelchair driving mechanism, which includes a driving disk fastened to either large wheel of a wheelchair by a circular table and a circular casing for moving the wheelchair with the hand, and a ratchet wheel mechanism for permitting the respective large wheel to be rotated by the driving disk in one direction only. This structure of wheelchair driving mechanism is functional, however rotating the large wheels of the wheelchair by the driving disk is labor-consuming.